


A spell was cast

by LilyPotteri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur has no self-inhibition, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like nothing else, or self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I know, lame title.<br/>So this is a little birthday gift for my friend.<br/>It's basically pwp, like nothing more.<br/>If you are very very strict it could be dub-con but the spell didn't make them do it. Just opened a way to express their feelings and desires.<br/>Have fun! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spell was cast

The sorcerer yelled triumphantly: the spell was ready to cast.  
Once it hit it’s target - namely that son of a bastard Arthur Pendragon, its effect will show immediately.  
No self-inhibition, no self-control; the precious crown-prince of Camelot will make a complete clown of himself.  
“Oh how sweet revenge can be” he thought with a wide grin on his face. Camelot made a fool of him, he spent days in a small cage, while everyone laughed at his misery.  
“Enjoy the ride, little Prince Charming.”

Arthur felt wonderful when he woke up, with a pleasant buzz under his skin. Of course Merlin was late with his breakfast again, and he was looking forward to the teasing and playful banter they will have.  
When Merlin did show up, Arthur was leaning against the headboard of his four-poster bed, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“You are late again. It is the third time this week and it’s only Wednesday.”  
Merlin grinned while he put down the tray of food and started to collect the dirty laundry from the floor.  
“Oh, so you finally managed to learn all the days of the week? I’m so proud of you, Sire.”  
“Hey, mind your tongue, I’m your Prince!” Arthur shouted back, pouting his lips and looking grumpy at his servant.  
“Why, what will you do, if I’m not… my Lord?”  
“Well, I can make you put those naughty lips to a better use. And make you silent by showing my cock down your throat.”  
The air froze, the moment those words left Arthur’s tongue and Merlin looked up from the ground with eyes the size of a plate.  
“What did you just say to me?”  
Arthur felt his face heating up and had no idea where those words have came from. Well he most certainly had some desires featuring his clumsy manservant… but he never ever said anything about it.  
“Well… you heard me.”  
Merlin swallowed hard. Not that he wasn’t jerking off every single night with the picture of Arthur in his mind. The Prince ordering him around, pushing him into the wall, bending him over a desk and fucking him senseless. But he never for once thought that his feelings might be reciprocated.  
“Yes, I heard you, I’m just not sure I heard you correctly.”  
Arthur gave up on trying to save the situation. He felt like he can’t even come up with anything defensive so he didn’t bother.  
“Well, I’m sure that with those ears you have, your hearing is perfect.”  
Merlin looked at him suspiciously.  
“Are you sure, you’re feeling good?”  
“Well I would feel better fucking you, but apart from that, I’m pretty fine.”

Another thing, Arthur didn’t want to say. He would have been ashamed of it, if it wasn’t for the glint of arousal in Merlin’s eyes.  
“Well… that can be arranged, if you insist.”  
With that Merlin dropped everything and practically jumped on the bed, straddling Arthur’s waist.  
“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.” Merlin groaned and kissed Arthur with forceful passion. “I don’t know what’s got into you, but I don’t care if this is the outcome.”  
Arthur’s smugness returned as he manhandled Merlin and flipped them over, so he was pinning the boy into the bed.  
“I will be the one getting into you and you will definitely come.” Arthur said with a grin as he rutted down and felt Merlin’s erection pressing to his thigh. “And I think you like my idea.”  
The younger man chuckled and caught Arthur’s lips for a feverous kiss while he continued to grind them together.  
“You’re terribly over-dressed baby” moaned the Prince and pulled off his manservant’s clothes, throwing them in the general direction of his scarf. “Now that’s much better.”  
When he had Merlin naked under him, Arthur held him close and couldn’t stop staring at him, like it was the first time he was truly seeing him.  
The pale skin, those perky cheekbones, and the pair of piercing blue eyes… the Prince was mesmerized, looking at his lover in total awe.  
From the intense stare, a light blush appeared on Merlin’s cheeks and it flooded down onto his neck and chest.  
“Seeing something you like?” he asked quietly, nipping on his lower lip self-consciously  
“Yeah… you.” Arthur groaned into his ears and reached for the little vial of oil, he kept under the pillow.  
Merlin opened his legs obediently so Arthur could move between them as he started to prep his lover ready.  
When Merlin was ready and begging for more, he entered him with one quick thrust of his hips.  
Merlin screamed his lover’s name and bit his lips from the painful pleasure that struck his body like a lightning. Nothing compared to the fullness of Arthur inside him, filling him up so perfectly. He wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist, trying to pull him inside more. The boy moaned brokenly into the silence of the room and his head fell back on the pillows. Arthur took this opportunity to lick his manservant’s neck and suck a nice little bruise onto the pale skin.

“Harder,” came the whisper from Merlin’s lips, his brain too dizzy and fuzzy to form proper sentences. It was enough for Arthur though, who picked up the pace with a grin and continued to lick and suck on his lover’s skin leaving as much marks, as humanly possible.  
They were close embarrassingly fast, but none of them cared; this wasn’t about lasting this time, it was lust and possessiveness.   
They came together, Merlin moaning into the room’s silence, his head falling back and eyes rolling into his skull. Arthur followed him immediately, shooting everything he had into the tight heat around him, biting down on the curve of Merlin’s shoulder.  
After that mind-blowing orgasm, they stayed like that: Arthur still in his manservant, clutching him close to his body listening to each other’s heartbeat.   
“I love you” Arthur whispered into the silence of the room.   
When the words were out his eyes grew wide with shock. Something wasn’t right with him, saying all these things.  
But Merlin only smiled and cuddled closer to Arthur’s body.  
“I love you too, dollop-head. Now let’s get some sleep, you worn me out.”  
“Whatever” was the last thought on Arthur’s mind before he drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Adri I hope you liked it!  
> And everyone else, hit me up with a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
